


Birthday

by bladecage



Series: Mcmercy week [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladecage/pseuds/bladecage
Summary: This was originally done for Mcmercy week on Tumblr.Day 8 (Optional): NSFW
This was my first time writing smut.





	

Mercy hears the familiar sound of spurs echo through the hallway to her office. It’s a sound she’s heard frequently for almost a year.

“Hey, darlin’.” Greets the cowboy. “Busy?”

“Not at the moment, Jesse. Come in.” He liked visiting her in their downtime and she welcomed the visits. They didn’t have much in common despite being the same age so they mainly told each other stories about their lives before joining Overwatch. Being in a gang, he had more interesting stories than her so she mostly listened to him talk while she finished paperwork.

“Little birdie told me it’s yer birthday.”

“It is. Ana is planning a party for me. You’re welcome to attend.”

“Reckon I could if Gabe don’t have me doing anything. Course you’ll have to wait a bit for a present, I’ve done burnt through my check already.”

“You don’t have to get me anything.”

“But I’m goin’ to. Girl like you deserves nice things.” He smiles. He never turns down an opportunity to flirt. She didn’t mind it.

“So, how you goin’ to celebrate bein’ 18?” He inquires.

“What do you mean, Jesse?” 

“Well now you’re legally able to do quite a few things here.” He leans against her desk. “Stuff that I’m certain all teenagers have already done.”

“Like what?”

“Well I know you wouldn’t smoke but what about drinkin’?”

“Afraid not.” He couldn’t believe someone could be so pure.

“Have you even kissed anyone?”

“Of course I have.”

“Well, what about sex then?” He was being extra flirtatious today. The slight blush creeping up her face gives him the answer. “What were you doing your teenage years, doc?”

“Working on my doctorate, Jesse.” She hides behind her clipboard. “I wasn’t thinking about stuff like that. Everyone around was at least 10 years older than me anyway.” 

“Fair enough." Jesse chuckles as she regains her composure. “Have you ever thought about it?”

“Sometimes, I guess.” She shrugs.

“Well, if ya want, I could help with that.” He leans in closer and gives a wink. “How ’bout it, doc?”

He’s never seen Angela as red and as flustered as she was now. Perhaps his flirting had gone a little too far this time.

“I...I should help Ana with decorations.” She runs out of the room full speed.

“Fuck, I’m an idiot.” McCree mutters to himself.

“ _Estupido!_ At least you admit it!” A voice comes from behind him makes him jump.

“Reyes! How...uh...how much did you hear of that?”

“Enough to know you’ll be in deep shit if she goes to HR.” He walks up to McCree and swats him on the back of the head. “Come on, there’s toilets that need to be cleaned.”

“Which ones?”

“All of them.”

“This place has three floors!” McCree whines.

“Correct.” Reyes smiles. “Lucky for you it was me and not Ana or Reinhardt that heard you. You’d have a lot more to worry about besides cleaning toilets. Get going.”

“Yessir.”

Gabriel can’t help but laugh at his young ward. “You really need to work on your flirting.”

“I know.”

* * *

Exhausted and still embarrassed about earlier, he believes that skipping Angela’s birthday party would be the best idea he had all day. He convinced himself that she probably didn’t want to see him anyway. God, he felt so stupid. What would a girl like her want with a criminal like him? Resigned to the fact that he had probably lost a friend, he undresses and decides to go to bed early.

* * *

 

McCree is awakened by someone knocking on his door. He checks the time. Eleven. _Who the hell would risk getting in trouble by showing up here after lights out?_ Opening the door he is surprised to find the sweet doctor standing there. Her hair was down and she was wearing an over-sized t-shirt, whatever the design it had on the front had long faded.

“What’re you doin’ here, doc? It’s lights out.”

“You weren’t at my party...” She answered, sounding a little upset.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I jus’ thought you wouldn’t want me there considerin’ earlier.”

“Makes sense.” She admitted. She wasn’t looking directly at him. In fact, she had been staring at her feet the entire time. It was then he realized that he was only in his boxers. Thinking she’s uncomfortable at the sight of him, he goes to close the door a little but she grabs the door before he can.

“Would it be okay if i came in?” She asks.

“I...” He stammered. “I don’t...uh, sure.” Angela couldn’t help but smile. It was fun seeing him be the flustered one for once.

“So what couldn’t wait ‘til tomorrow, Angie?” He checks the hallway to make sure no one had seen her enter his room. This was Ana’s area of patrol and he didn’t feel like dying today.

“I didn’t really get to answer your question.” With a blush beginning to form on her cheeks, she plays with the hem of her shirt. “And it’s not like I haven’t thought about it...having sex.”

“Okay.” He was confused.

“And I think I want lose my virginity. Tonight.”

“With who?” He asked with a twinge of jealousy. He wasn’t really putting two and two together and she couldn’t help but giggle at the confused cowboy.

“With...with you, silly.” Her face is now crimson. She was hoping she didn’t need to spell it out for him.

His eyes widened. He wasn’t really believing any of this. “You’re not really serious about this. You don’t want a guy like me. How much alcohol did you have at that party?”

“None! Jesse, I...” She sighed. She’s going to have to show him she was serious. She pulls off her shirt, revealing that she had been wearing absolutely nothing underneath it. McCree froze. This was an unexpected turn of events.

_Lord have mercy on my un-deserving soul._

“Angie.” He whispers. She can’t help but smile. She liked it when he called her that.

Feeling bold, she closes the gap between them and plants a quick kiss on his lips.

“Do you believe me n...” She’s interrupted by his lips crashing into hers. She takes it as a yes. When she tries to deepen the kiss, he pulls away.

“Get on the bed.” His nearly growls.

She follows his command and gets on the bed. She doesn’t know what she should do so she just lays down. McCree lays next to her on his side placing his left arm behind her head.

“Are...are you sure about this?”

“Jesse, I am naked on your bed. Please stop asking.” McCree can’t help but laugh at himself. He just can’t believe this is really happening.

“Just tell me if I do something you don’t like.” She only nods in response. 

He starts to kiss her neck, leaving a trail from her neck stopping at the top of her breast. He gingerly places his hand on her left breast and gives it a light squeeze. Her light gasp in response encourages him to take his thumb and teases her nipple. He brings his mouth to her neglected breast and takes the nipple into his mouth. She lets out a moan in surprise.

His hand travels down to her pussy. He spreads her apart and gently rubs her clit with his middle finger. Her little pants are music to his ears. He moves his finger lower and slowly enters her. Mercy cries out louder than she intended and quickly covers her mouth.

“You alright, angel?” She can only manage a nod as he adds a second finger. “Good.”

He peppers her stomach with kisses as he fingers her at a slow pace. Mercy starts to thrust upward. His fingers are thicker and longer than hers and was reaching places she had never been able to and she needs more of it. He takes the hint and starts to go faster.

“You ever do this to yourself, Angie?”

“Ye..yes.” She manages to pant out. McCree lifts his head up to look her in the eyes.

“Mmm, yeah? Ever imagine it was me fucking ya?” Mercy moans at his sudden vulgarity and the fact that she had thought of him. Quite a few times, actually.

“Jesse! Ah!” She cries through her fingers. It’s too much for her and she comes undone around his fingers. When she calms down she hears him chuckle.

“Enjoying yourself, darlin’?”

“Yes.” She smiles. “But...”

“What is it?”

“You still have your underwear on.”

“I do, don’t I?” McCree was so busy enjoying watching her that it had slipped his mind. “I can change that.” He gets off the bed to take them off. He notices that she has turned her head.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you want to see it?” She looks so embarrassed. She just covers her face and shakes her head. He just can’t help but smile. “It’s ok, you don’t hafta if you don’t wanna.” He crawls back on the bed and positions himself between her legs and pulls her into a kiss. She tries to return the kiss but feeling him graze her entrance makes her lose focus.

“I need you to do something for me though.” 

“What is it?”

McCree brings his lips to her ears. “Say you want me to fuck you.” 

“Jesse.” She gasps.

“C’mon, Angie. You came into my room after curfew, got naked and kissed me.” He starts kissing and sucking on her neck. “When did my angel get so shy?”

A shiver ran up her spine. “J-Jesse.”

“Yes, beautiful?” He teases her entrance with his tip.

“Ah! Fu-fuck me!” Hearing the words makes him moan.

“How could I say no to that?”

He enters her slowly. He’s afraid he’ll hurt her. He immediately stops when she cries out.

“What’s wrong? Am I hurtin’ ya?

“It’s alright.” She assures him. She had to admit it was a bit uncomfortable but it didn’t hurt like she thought it would. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for another kiss.

He continues with shallow thrust. He wanted her to adjust before he tried anything else. He’s so afraid of disappointing her. He wasn’t a virgin but he was no expert either.

“Jesse, please...”

“Gotcha.” He wraps her legs around his waist and starts to thrust harder and faster. She responds by clawing at his back. He cries out finding that he enjoys the pain. Soon she starts to match his thrusts. Her head is cocked to the side, biting his pillow to muffle her cries. As beautiful of a sight it was, he wished he could hear her and wondered how loud she could get. Maybe he could save some money and sneak her off to a hotel.

“You feel so good, angel.” 

Perhaps she felt too good. He’s closer than he intended to be. He buries his face in her neck and nips at her collarbone. His thrust become erratic and Mercy has a hard time keeping up with him.

“Shit, Angie.” He groans. 

They both stop moving as he empties himself into her. Both stay that way for a few moments to catch their breaths. Mercy looks at McCree who seems a bit disappointed.

“Do all men pout after sex?” Mercy giggles.

“It ain‘t that, it’s just that you didn’t...you didn’t cum.”

“I did too. I mean, not during sex, but I’m sure it’s a lot more than a few girls get during their first times.”

He doesn’t like that answer. He’ll just have to do better next time. If she even wants a next time, that is. He rolls of and lets out a sigh when his back hits the mattress. He uses what little strength he has to move his arm so she can curl up next to him.

“Sorry about your back.”

“Sorry ‘bout your neck.”

“I’ll just wear a turtleneck, no one will notice.” She yawns. “I probably shouldn’t stay but I don’t think I have the energy to get up.”

“S’fine, just run like hell when my alarm goes off.” His words are slurring.

“Jesse?”

“Mmm?”

“When can we do this again?”

He tries to laugh but it comes out as a puff of air. “Anytime you want, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the last entry I had for Mcmercy week. I may go back and work on the other prompts and post them here, but for now this series is complete.


End file.
